As a technology of notifying the driver of a control state of an idle stop, which is a synonym for an idle reduction and an idling stop, for automatically stopping an engine, for example, there is a configuration disclosed in PTL 1.
In a technology disclosed in PTL 1, an engine is automatically stopped in a state in which a vehicle stops when an ignition switch is in an on state and further the driver operates a brake pedal. Afterwards, when a neutral range is selected, a stop state of the engine is continued in a state in which an operation of the brake pedal is cancelled (the brake pedal is not operated).